Lost in a Small Town
by NightxOwl
Summary: Duncan, Geoff, and Trent are all in a band called “Party Animals” and currently number 1 on the charts. Their sadist agent/manager, Chris Mclean, booked them a concert in New York City. Rest of the summary inside.
1. 01 Broken Down and a side of Wings

Summary: Duncan, Geoff, and Trent are all in a band called "Party Animals" and currently number 1 on the charts. Their sadist agent/manager, Chris Mclean, booked them a concert in New York City. On their way there they start to have some RV Troubles and end up in a small town in the Mountains. There they meet Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney, 3 small town girls who work at a restaurant called the Pine Green. What will happen? Read and find out.

Hey guys NightxOwl here again, this time I thought I try writing a fan fic with the characters of TDI and TDA. Don't worry I have Total Drama Mountain still going, my beta reader just isn't feeling well and had computer trouble. As soon as she fixes what needs to be done and feels better Ill post it and get the next chapter ready. So here is a preview of my new fanfic, I kinda wanted to make it into a comic but I'm lazy so fanfic it is haha. Their ages in this story are going to be around 21.

**Lost in a Small Town – Chapter 01 Broken Down and a side of Wings.**

_Pairings: DuncanxCourtney (mostly), BridgettexGeoff, and GwenxTrent._

_Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA. All Characters belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

It was a hot summer night, and the band known as the "Party Animals" just finished up their last song for the night. Three guys were standing on the stage bowing one last time for the night.

"GOOD NIGHT DUDES AND DUDETTES!!!" yelled the blonde boy on the drums and with that they walked off stage.

"Dudes that was awesome! Next time let's try the song with the anvil." Said their manager, Chris McLean.

"NO freaking way." said the boy with the green Mohawk and piercings crossing his arms glaring at Chris.

"Duncan right dude, that anvil will like hurt us if it ever fell." Said the blonde drummer who went by the name of Geoff.

"But just think of the ratings!" said Chris.

The third member of the band looked over at Chris with a raised eyebrow and said, "This isn't a TV show Chris."

"True Trent but if you ever had a show, just imagine the ratings!" Chris explained.

As all their instruments where being put away, Chris explained that he had some news for them once they got on to their band's RV/Bus. When everything was put away, the boys were doing their own thing. Trent walked over to his spare guitar and started to play it. Duncan sat in the chair a crossed from him reading a magazine and Geoff turned on the TV.

Chris walked on the RV/Bus and coughed to get their attention. "I have some great news. I got you guys a concert in New York City!" explained Chris.

"Seriously?!" they said in unison. The guys high-fived each other and looked at Chris for more information.

"The concert is in a few weeks. We are going to get there as soon as we can. There will be time for sight seeing and all but after practice. But I demand you do something with a anvil." He said.

"No!" yelled Duncan, Trent, and Geoff in unison once more.

The guys were psyched; it's every band's dream to perform in New York. They started on the road the next morning. In order to get to New York they must go through the mountain area. (A/N: Don't ask why XD). The view through the mountains was not what the three young men expected.

"Sit in your seats maggots!" said their body guard/chef/driver, Chef.

"Relax Chef, not even you could ruin this view." said Geoff pulling his green cowboy hat over his eyes to take a nap. Trent continued to play his guitar, and due to Duncan's boredom he started to crave a skull into their table. Everything was going smoothly until the RV/Bus went over a large pot hole and stared to steam.

"Damn it" said Duncan, his knife had messed up the skull he was craving due to the large bump.

"It wasn't me who ate the last Twinkie!" yelled Geoff waking up from his nap.

"Chris what's going on?" asked Trent getting off the RV/Bus followed by Duncan and Geoff.

"Bad news, it seems that we are having a little problem with the engine." Said Chris looking up from over Chef's shoulder and then at them.

"It can be fixed right?" asked Geoff.

Duncan just rolled his eyes and stepped forward moving. "Out of the way, it can't be that difficult." He said looking at the engine then sighed and said, "You need a new engine this one done."

"I can't seem to get a signal out here" said Trent holding his cell phone out. Geoff copied Trent and took out his cell phone as well.

"Dude I do not signal either." said the blonde in the cowboy hat.

"We are in the mountains we wouldn't have a cell phone signal." said Duncan crossing his arms looking down the road "We are just going to have to find the closest town near by and hope they have a good garage. There's a town about two miles that way, I saw the sign a few miles back." He finished pointing down the road.

"We have to walk?!" complained Chris looking at his blackberry trying to get a signal.

"If you want the Bus fixed then yeah" said Duncan.

Trent started to gather a few things into his bag and took his guitar. "Might as well pack a few things just in case we are stuck there." He said.

They packed what they needed and made sure the RV/Bus was locked and headed down the road. After walking about two miles they came to a town called Crestwood population 5,983.

"Wow, where are the big buildings?" asked Geoff looking around.

"I don't think this place has any big buildings Geoff" said Trent.

"This is a small town, it's probably everyone knows everyone by something." said Duncan.

The three stood there on the side of the street with their bags, they really looked like tourists. Chris and Chef went to ask for the town's garage. When they returned Chris explained what was going on.

"They told us that it's closed today and won't be able to look at it until tomorrow but they could tow the RV/Bus to the garage today. Why don't you go get some food" he said handing them each five bucks.

"Wow Chris you _so_ generous" said Duncan sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"You know I am." Chris said winking and pointing at them. "Now if you excuse me while Chef is getting the RV/Bus taken care of I got to find a hair salon." He finished and walked off.

"Dude he just left us." said Trent to Duncan and Geoff as they watched Chris walk off in a hurry.

"Whatever, we don't really need him anyways." said Duncan walking off.

Geoff and Trent looked at each other and followed Duncan. The locals of the town just stared at them.

'Do we really stand out that much?' thought Trent looking at his cell phone again, 'Duncan did say everyone in this town probably knows each other.'

"Dude I'm getting uncomfortable everyone is like staring at us." whispered Geoff.

"Do you have a problem with out of towners?" said Duncan looking at everyone who was staring at them.

"Actually we don't get many out of towners here that's why." said a voice from behind. Geoff, Trent and Duncan turned around to see an African American man standing behind them holding a bunny rabbit.

"Hi there my names DJ and this is Bunny." said DJ introducing himself and Bunny. "Sorry if they scared you."

"Hi I'm Geoff, this is Trent and the guy in the Mohawk is Duncan. Our ride broke down a few miles on the main road." said Geoff who was trying to be friendly. "Hey DJ, would you know where you get something good to eat?"

"Sure do, follow me" said DJ and lead them down the street. They stood outside a building called Pine Green. The restaurant looked like it had been through a lot over the years. It could use a paint job and possibly some gardening.

"It's not much, but they do make good wings and corn chowder." said DJ leading them inside. When they walked in they noticed that it was three stories. The first two stories where used for the restaurant. "The third floor is an apartment own by the owner of Pine Green."

"Hey DJ, the usual?" said a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Geoff looked up and noticed her right away.

"No not today Bridge, but these guys here are new in town." said DJ gesturing to Geoff, Trent and Duncan.

"Oh Hi my names Bridgette I'll be your server for today, let me get you guys some menus." she said with a smile and with in a minute later she came back with three menus. "If DJ hasn't told you our wings and corn chowder is our most popular meal here. I'll give you a minute to look over the menu." finished Bridgette and walked off.

"Thank you!" said Geoff but it was too late Bridgette already had left. Duncan chuckled at Geoff. "What?" he asked

"Why don't you just wear a sign that says 'Hi I like to date you'" said Duncan looking at the menu.

"Duncan, come on be nice" said Trent who was also looking at his menu. Just as Trent lifted his head up from the menu he saw a girl with black and teal hair running into the restaurant.

"Sorry, class let out late" the black and teal haired girl said to Bridgette.

"It's alright Gwen." Bridgette said in return.

Trent watched as the two girls seem to talk in a low whisper. Then the girl name "Gwen" looked over at their table. Trent noticed this and looked back down at his menu. He could hear a giggle coming from Bridgette. Duncan once again rolled his eyes, placed his menu on the table and then placed his hands behind his head ready to order.

Bridgette came back over, smiled and asked them "Ready to order?"

"Yes! I'll take yours and DJ's word and try the wings." said Geoff. "I'm Geoff." He said introduced himself grinning.

"Nice to meet you Geoff." She said smiling back at him.

"I'll have the same." said Trent.

Bridgette wrote down their orders then looked at Duncan, "And for you?" she said.

"Same" said Duncan leaning back in his chair.

"Alright I'll go put your order in." finished Bridgette writing the last bit and walked off.

"Hey Courtney table 4 needs water." said Bridgette placing the order in the kitchen window hitting the bell.

Duncan looked over to where Bridgette was talking; after the bell rang a girl with brown hair and tan skin came out of the kitchen with the pitcher of water. Duncan nearly fell out of his chair; she sure did catch his attention.

"Easy there man. Courtney isn't like Bridgette" said DJ chuckling at Duncan, Geoff and Trent joined in.

"Well I always like a challenge" said Duncan with a grin on his face.

Courtney walked over to their table with the pitcher of water. "Hi DJ" she said "Did you guys want some water?"

"I like more then that" said Duncan looking at Courtney.

"Excuse me?" said Courtney looking back at Duncan.

"What are you doing later tonight? Maybe you can show me around?" said Duncan wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"I don't date Neanderthals like you." She said and placed the pitcher of water on the table and walked off.

"See what I mean" said DJ petting Bunny on the head, but Duncan was not paying attention. Instead he was watching Courtney the whole time.

* * *

Well there you have it. What do you think? I know there probably grammar errors in here and if there are please let me know so that I can fix them. This time I'm trying to write on my own with out a beta reader (I don't want my beta reader for Total Drama Mountain to be piled up with fanfics XD) But I read it out loud twice and it sounded alright to me ^^; and I spelled check over and over. Let me know if you like it and want to continue.


	2. 02 More Bad News and the Wall of Shame

Hey everyone, I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter ^^. Here is the second chapter enjoy. I hope you enjoy it just as much as the first one.

**Lost in a Small Town – Chapter 02 More Bad News and the Wall of Shame**

Pairings: DuncanxCourtney (mostly), BridgettexGeoff, and GwenxTrent.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA. All Characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Bridgette picked up the tray of wings and brought it over to Geoff, Duncan and Trent's table. The girl that went by the name of Gwen followed Bridgette holding a camera.

"Ok guys here you go. Pine Green's wings. The best wings you'll ever have. As tradition every time we get a new customer who orders wings we take their picture and put it on the wall over there." explained Bridgette.

Over hearing Bridgette explaining the wall Courtney said, "Its call the Wall of Shame" said Courtney who glared at Duncan.

"This is Gwen and she'll be taking the picture." said Bridgette. She placed the last plate in front of Duncan.

"Hey." said Gwen, looking at Trent.

"Hey." Trent replied back, smiling at her. Bridgette stood behind DJ holding the tray in her hands while Gwen stood next to her holding the camera. The guys looked at one another and lifted a wing to their mouths and took a bite. The flavor of the wings was so good the young men's eyes widened. They heard the camera click.

"Yep, that's the expression everyone gets." laughed Gwen. Ten minutes went by and the guys finished their plate of wings. Bridgette stepped in to clean up their plates.

"So DJ what's the story about this place?" asked Trent, who was looking at Gwen out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, of the restaurant? Well it's a family owned business that my brothers and I run." he explained.

"What?!" said Geoff, Trent and Duncan at the same time.

"Yeah, today is my day off. One of my brothers is cooking right now. Courtney and Gwen have been here since high school. They are my best friends, almost like family and the same with Bridgette. Bridgette came here a year after high school graduation. She was traveling through here; she loved this place so much she decided to stay. My Mama lets all three of them rent the apartment upstairs. I know that's what you really wanted to know." said DJ grinning at his new friends.

"Nah, I couldn't care less about Princess's life story." said Duncan, hands behind his head once more looking at Courtney.

Lucky for Duncan Courtney didn't hear him, but she could feel herself being watched. "I wish he stop staring at me" Courtney mumbled and went back to work.

The guys paid their bill and started to get up from their table. Just as they got up to leave, Chris walked in.

"There you are. Wow this place needs a touch up." He said looking around, "Anyway, since we are having bus trouble, you'll need to stay here for a few days."

"Ah Chris don't you mean we?" asked Duncan pointing at Chris then Geoff, Trent and himself.

"No Duncan I mean you. I'm staying in a great hotel in the city that's about 20 miles that a-way with Chef." explained Chris with a sly grin.

"Why can't we stay there?" asked a confused Geoff.

"Well you boys seem to have taking a liking to this place. So…have fun with it!" yelled Chris running out the door and getting into a taxi.

"Damn it Chris!" said Trent, crossing his arms.

"I hate that guy" said Duncan.

"If it's a place you need to stay for awhile you are more then welcome to stay at the Inn that is run by my mama. It's right next door the Pine Green." said DJ.

"What's an Inn?" asked Geoff.

"A small hotel." said Trent "We would be happy to and I hope we won't be any trouble."

"Hear that Princess? We're going to be neighbors." Duncan said to Courtney. He walked off.

"Who said I want to be neighbors with you! And it's Courtney!" she yelled back at him, glaring at the back of his head.

"Duncan, like, wait up man. See ya Bridgette." Geoff said with a smile and ran after Duncan. Bridgette smiled said good bye to DJ and Trent then started to work again.

"That guy makes me so mad!" said Courtney who had broken a plate in her frustration from Duncan.

"Oh come on Courtney, they're kinda cute." replied Bridgette, who was wiping up tables. "And besides, they're stuck here for a bit. We should be nice to them."

"Bridgette is right Court. Though something about them seems familiar I can't put my figure on it." said Gwen, tapping her chin and thinking about where she'd seen the guys around before. (A/N: heh heh)

"Whoever they are I wish this just get out of our town." said Courtney. "I mean, it's not like there is anything to do."

"Aw Courtney, did your application not get accepted?" asked Bridgette looking at her best friend.

Courtney turned away and said, "I don't know I didn't get my letter yet." And with that they girls went back to work.

Next door to the Pine Green was the Inn called Pine Green Inn, which DJ and his Mama ran. DJ explained while he and his brothers work the restaurant and she runs the Inn. "I help out around here sometimes as well. It's convenient to have both of them next to each other." said DJ leading them in. "Mama! We have guests!"

"Is that you Devon Joseph?" said a women's voice in the next room. DJ's mama came in carrying bed sheets; she looked at the three young men and smiled "Welcome." She said.

"Hi, Mama. This is Geoff, Trent and Duncan. They are having some mechanical trouble with their bus and need a place to stay for a few nights." explained DJ.

"Sure, anything for Devon Joseph's friends. If you give me an hour I can have your rooms ready for you." She said with a smile, the guys nodded and thanked her for her hospitality.

An hour goes by and the guys were getting their stuff set up their rooms. When they finished they met in the main lobby and deciding what they were going to do next and just then DJ came in. "So are the rooms ok?" he asked.

"Yes thanks again man" said Trent, bumping knuckles with DJ.

"Not a problem, but I do have a question. Who was that guy who left you here?" asked DJ "You three don't seem to like him much."

"That because we are in a ban-ow" started Geoff but was elbowed in the chest by Duncan.

Duncan looked at Geoff and whispered "If you tell him we are in a band we'll get mobbed by fans."

"Dude it's a small town, they probably haven't even heard of us." Geoff whispered back.

"He is our manager/agent, we are in a band called 'Party Animals'." said Trent to DJ. Duncan and Geoff looked at Trent with wide eyes.

"Never heard of you" said DJ

"We are number 1 in our country." said Trent. Duncan and Geoff's eyes widen even more.

"Sorry Dude." said DJ then Duncan and Geoff sighed in relief.

"That's ok man. Just don't tell anyone." said Trent, DJ nodded and grinned.

"Hey DJ when does the restaurant close?" asked Duncan looking out the window and watching Courtney at work.

"Nine o'clock" said DJ.

Duncan looked at his watch, "See ya guys" he said running out the door.

Trent, Geoff and DJ just laughed.

"5 bucks he comes back with like a black eye or something." said Geoff.

"You're on" said Trent and headed into the kitchen with Geoff and DJ.

-

Nine o'clock comes around and the girls are finishing cleaning up. Gwen was at the computer printing out the picture of Geoff, Trent and Duncan eating their wings.

"Are you going to frame that now?" asked Bridgette as she finished cleaning the tables.

"Yep." said Gwen, when the picture finally came out she placed it in a frame. She laughed at their reactions in the picture.

"Hey that turned out great" said Bridgette looking over Gwen's shoulder. "I think that guy Duncan has a thing for you Courtney."

"Please, he just saying what he does to get me upset." said Courtney placing chairs on the table.

"And it works" said Gwen to Bridgette, who was giggling.

"Are you two done cleaning?" asked Courtney, crossing her arms.

"Yes, just adding the picture to the Wall of Shame." said Gwen placing the guy's picture next to her and Courtney's picture from when they were in high school. On the right of their picture was Bridgette's picture. Bridgette was always a vegetarian; she had only tried meat once so she wouldn't offend DJ and his brothers. She admit the wings where nothing like she tried before. "Wow just about everyone in town is on here. DJ may need a new wall." she said.

"Come on lets close up. Mark's already left." said Bridgette. Mark is DJ's older brother who cooks when DJ is not working.

Gwen and Bridgette finished up and headed out the door. Bridgette yelled over her shoulder, "You coming Court?"

Courtney was behind the bar wiping the counter. "In a minute, you guys go ahead up." she replied.

Gwen and Bridgette headed out and started to giggle walking out the door. Courtney looked to see if they had gone and walked out from behind the bar taking a chair off the table then sat down. As she sat down shook out a letter out of her pocket and began to read it, "Dear Miss Johnson…..we are sorry to tell you that your application to Harvard has been declined." She sighed and slumped in the chair.

"Who knew Princess had braces." said a voice from behind her.

Courtney knew who the voice belonged to and turned around to see Duncan's back. He was looking at her and Gwen's picture on the Wall of Shame. "I was in high school thank you very much. And what are you doing here. We're closed." she said glaring at him.

"I know, your friends let me in." he said turning around and looking at Courtney.

Courtney rolled her eyes, '_Some friends how dare they let this Neanderthal in.'_ she thought and then said, "What do you want Duncan?"

As she was speaking she stuffed the letter in her pocket and placed the chair back on the table.

"I came to see you." said Duncan with a straight face.

"Huh?" was all Courtney could say, she did admit that coming from him surprised her a little. She stood there with a confused look on her face, it was then she noticed she started to blush. Duncan saw that she was blushing and some what taken aback by what he said.

'_Stop this Court, he's just playing with you._' she thought.

Interrupting her thoughts Duncan said, "So are you going to show me around? Or are we just going to skip that and head to your room?" grinning suggestively at her. He liked watching her get mad at him. She just looked hot to him when she did.

"What?!" growled Courtney, that did it.

Courtney started to chase after Duncan when he said "Look Princess you don't want to chase me. If you do you'll fall and trip and we wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty face of yours."

Courtney caught up with Duncan and pulled him towards her. The rug under her slipped causing her to trip and fall pulling Duncan with her. Courtney waited to collide with the floor with her head but it didn't happen. Instead she felt a pair of hands around her head. Duncan had been pulled down thanks to Courtney. He didn't want her to hit her head so he did the first thing that came to his mind, and that was placing his hands behind Courtney's head. He winced from the impact but then took notice that him and Courtney were on the ground. And the best part to Duncan was that he was on top of her. Duncan grinned to himself, enjoying it. Courtney finally came to her senses and looked up to see Duncan on top of her. She blushed, she wanted to yell at him to get off but no words were coming out of her mouth. They both started at each other for less then a minute. Duncan finally broke the silence between them.

"Well Princess if you wanted me on top why didn't you just ask? There was no need to pull." He said.

"Get off me you perverted pig!" she said trying to push him off.

Duncan saw something that had fallen out of Courtney's pocket. He picked up the letter and started to get up. "What's this?" he asked, looking at the letter.

"Give me that!" said Courtney getting up and grabbing the letter out of his hands. "It's none of your business what it is."

As Courtney got up she noticed how close her face was to Duncan's. Once again she could not find her voice. Duncan closed in as if he was going to kiss her. Courtney's eyes closed as if she was going to get kissed waiting but nothing happened. She opened her eyes from the chuckling that was coming from Duncan.

"Ok Princess if you really want to kiss me go ahead." said Duncan chuckling who was eye level with her.

"Good night Duncan!" she said stomping out of the restaurant. Duncan stood there crossing his arms waiting for her to come back. And just like that she did, "I have to lock up, get out!"

"Say Please." grin Duncan.

"Please!" she said glaring at him and with that Duncan headed out, winking at Courtney. Courtney turned the lights off and locked up. She headed outside to the side of the café and where the stairs to the third floor were. She looked over to the Inn and watched Duncan go inside.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for being the nice comments ^-^ I hope you like this chapter and continue to read it.

Special thanks to Bombora who is my beta reader for this story, while my other beta reader is getting better.


	3. 03 Bubbles lead to Swimming

**HAH oks guys, here is the next chapter ^-^. A lot has happen with in the month; I had tests and had a terrible head cold which I am still couching from. I'll start writing again soon. And once again thanks to Bombora who took the time to be my Beta reader gook luck with NaNoWriMo**.

This chapter focuses a little more on BridgettexGeoff and GwenxTrent. DuncanxCourtney more in the next chapter :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, TDA, or TDtM**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lost in a Small Town – Chapter 03 Bubbles lead to Swimming**

Duncan walked back into the inn and headed towards his room. Geoff heard Duncan walking down the halls. Smiling Geoff peeked his head out the door. He noticed that Duncan was smirking and had no signs of a black eye; Geoff's smile became a frown as he closed his door.

"Aw man! I lost 5 bucks!" whined Geoff.

The next morning came early for Trent. He got up and got dressed and headed into the kitchen where he found DJ's mama cooking.

"Good morning Trent" she said with a smile, "I hope you like pancakes."

"Thanks DJ's mo-." Said Trent but was interrupted by her saying, "Now Trent, didn't DJ tell you to call me mama as well? As long as you are stuck here I will treat you as one of my own."

"O-ok" said Trent smiling, but with a hint of nervousness when he spoke. "I was going to go for a walk before breakfast."

"Sure. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." She said smiling and then turned her back to him to continue to cooking.

"I'll be back soon!" He said heading out the kitchen door.

Trent walked down the road looking around the town. _'This place is so welcoming. I wonder how long it will take Duncan to tick off the police force_.' He thought to himself. Trent walked on to a viewing platform. His eyes went from the water upward to a tree. Under that tree was a girl writing something in a notebook, the same girl he saw at the restaurant last night, Gwen. Trent walked over where Gwen was sitting.

"Hey Gwen" said Trent walking up behind her. She looked up from what she was doing when she heard her name.

"Hey. You're Trent, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just taking a walk around town before breakfast." He explained.

"I thought I smelled DJ's mama making pancakes. Mama makes the best pancakes in town," she said, smiling a little.

"It seems she and DJ's family makes the best food in town." He said, and Gwen nodded then looking at her watch.

"Oh no I'm late. Sorry Trent, I have to go. Come by the restaurant later, if you want." She said getting up and ran off accidently leavening her sketchbook behind.

"Hey Gwen you forgot your-"he said but was too late. Trent picked up the forgotten book and looked at it. "It's a sketch book. Wow, these are really good" he said to himself whilst looking through it. He decided to give it back to her later that night, and with that he headed back to the inn.

When Trent returned he saw that DJ, Duncan and Geoff were already eating.

"Dude these are the best pancakes I ever tasted!" said Geoff talking with his mouth full. DJ's mama hit him on the head, "No talking with food in your mouth" she said to him.

Geoff flinched and swallowed his food "Sorry mama" he replied.

"Dude what's with the notebook?" asked Duncan, raising an eyebrow at Trent.

"It's Gwen's. I ran into her on my walk and she left it behind when she was running late." explained Trent as he took a seat next to DJ. DJ's mama placed a stack of pancakes in front of Trent. He thanked her and started to eat.

DJ looked over at the clock and excused himself from the table. "Well I better head on over to work. Bye mama, later guys." He kissed his mama on the cheek and headed out the door. Bunny was sitting on the counter eating a carrot while DJ's mama cleaned the dishes.

"Hey guys I think we should do the dishes since she is letting us stay here and feeding us." whispered Trent to Geoff and Duncan. Geoff nodded in agreement but Duncan wasn't paying attention.

Duncan looked out the window and noticed Courtney was walking down the stairs of the restaurant from her apartment. Not listening to Trent, he got up from the table heading out the door saying "Uh huh yeah..."

Trent and Geoff looked at each other then back at DJ's mama. "Sorry about that, mama, but Geoff and I will do the dishes for you. It's the least we can do." apologized Trent.

"Why thank you, Trent. That's very kind of you." She said, "When the dishes are dry they go here." patting an empty counter, then she walked out of the kitchen.

"Dude, have you ever washed dishes before?" asked Geoff.

"No, I always used a dishwasher, but how hard can it be to do them by hand?" those were Trent famous last words.

About an hour later, Geoff and Trent had all the dishes washed and dried, but they had bubbles everywhere. Geoff looked around for a towel. Just as he found one someone came into through the door. Trent and Geoff stopped what they were doing and stayed very still thinking it was DJ's mama, but what they heard was a giggle.

"What are you guys _doing_?" giggled Bridgette.

"We're washing dishes!" said Geoff proudly, smiling at Bridgette, "But we kind of made a mess, now there are bubbles everywhere."

Bridgette laughed at the young blond haired man that stood before her "Here's a hint, next time fill one side of the sink with warm water and the other side with cold and add a good amount but not a lot of soap to the warm water. Wash in the warm water then rinse in the cold water, then dry it off." She replied.

"That makes sense." said Geoff who started to help Trent clean up and Bridgette joined in.

"Bridgette? Is that you?" said DJ's mama who was in the next room, cleaning.

"Yeah Mama!" replied Bridgette, DJ's mama walked in and looked around the kitchen.

"Well look at this kitchen, it is spotless! You boys did a fine job, oh Bridgette; you're here for your paycheck, aren't you? Give me a minute and I will be right back." Said DJ's mama who walked right back out of the room.

"What do you guys doing today? Do you have anything planned?" asked Bridgette whilst looking at Geoff and Trent.

Geoff shrugged, smiled shyly and said "We really don't know. Duncan ran off as soon as he saw Courtney walking down the stairs."

"Oh?" giggled Bridgette who thought about what Courtney's face would look like once she saw Duncan.

Trent could tell that Geoff really wanted to hang out with Bridgette, so Trent thought of something, "Well I'm going to work on a new song, so maybe you could show Geoff around?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Hey Geoff, do you want to go swimming? There is a lake that's not to far from here. The lake is very pretty and has a waterfall where you can jump off of. It's awesome" said an excited Bridgette.

"Ah sure Bridge" smiled Geoff, just as Bridgette was going to say something DJ's mama walked in holding an envelope.

"Here you go Bridgette" she said smiling hand the envelope over to Bridgette.

"Great, thanks Mama. See ya Trent. Geoff, meet me outside in 10 minutes and we'll head out" she said, placing the piece of paper in her pocket and waved as she walked out the door.

Geoff stood there smiling like an idiot waving in returned. DJ's mama looked at Geoff and raised an eye brow at him crossing her arms.

"You going somewhere with Bridgette?" she asked.

Geoff looked at DJ's mama and replied "Yeah, we're going swimming WooHo-" Geoff was cut off by a hit on the head.

"No yelling in my house. Now you listen here, I love Bridgette as one of my own children. Do not hurt her." threatened DJ's mama while holding a wooden spoon.

"Yes, Mama" said Geoff rubbing his head.

After awhile, 10 minutes had past and Geoff was waiting outside for Bridgette. _'Ok dude just chill, Bridgette's cool. There's no need to be nervous' _he thought to himself.

"Hey, Geoff!" Bridgette said, calling out to him and snapping out of his thoughts. Geoff looked up and saw Bridgette leaning over the railing on the 3rd floor where the apartment is. She started to head down stairs, but when she reached the second to last step Bridgette lost her footing and tripped. Geoff thought quickly and caught Bridgette. The two stared at each other for a minute, blushing.

"Ah… are you ok?" asked Geoff. Bridgette nodded and the two started walking. After a 15 minute walk they arrived to a giant lake and in the distance you could see the waterfall.

"Wow, Bridge you were right! This place is awesome and there's the water fall!" grinned Geoff. "I'll have to come back here with my camera and take pictures for my scrap book."

"Scrap book?" asked Bridgette raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. When we travel to different cities, or at the different parties, I always take pictures! Duncan says its silly but hey, you live only once." explained a grinning Geoff.

"Wow you're a Party Animal" said Bridgette.

"How did you know?! I'm on the drums" said Geoff but this statement just confused Bridgette.

"Drums?" she asked.

"Yeah, Duncan, Trent and I are in a ban-wait you don't know what I'm talking about, Oops, I said too much" laughed a nervous Geoff.

"Whatever your secret is, its safe with me" smiled Bridgette who started to run towards the lake. "Now come on!" she yelled before diving into the water.

Geoff smiled and yelled "WOO HOO!" then dove in after her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok this has been the shortest chapter I written for this, but I promise more in the next chapter ^-^**


	4. 04 A day with the Neanderthal and Front

NightxOwl here, I'm glad you all like the story so far and please continue to read. ^-^ So here is Chapter 4, I hope I live up to what you look forward in this chapter.

I started to write bout Duncan and Courtney's father shaking hands right after episode 24. I have to say…ah yea I believe it's not over just yet. :3 say what you want to say but I don't think it's over just yet. Those who seen the episode know what I mean.

**04 A day with the Neanderthal and Front Porch Kiss**

Pairings: DuncanxCourtney (mostly), BridgettexGeoff, and GwenxTrent.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, TDA, TDtM. All Characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Duncan ran out the door and followed Courtney who had just walked out of the 3rd floor apartment.

'_So where is Princess going today._' thought Duncan, who hid behind a lamp post.

He arrived in front of a small local library, continuing to follow her, Duncan ran inside only to stay hidden behind a book self. Courtney approached the front desk with a book in her hands.

At the front desk was a middle aged lady, she looked up at Courtney and said, "Courtney, good to see you. Back again so soon?"

"Hi Mrs. Norman, I wanted to return this book and wondered if that other book I order came in yet?" said Courtney, placing the book on the desk. Duncan thought the book had to at least way 7 pounds.

"Let me check," she said, setting the return book aside and started to type away at her computer "Yes, it came in just this morning. Give me one minute." Mrs. Norman got up from her seat and walked over to a cart. When she returned she had another book in her hands.

Courtney handed Mrs. Norman her library card, "Here you go" said Mrs. Norman, placing the due date stamp on it and handed the book and Courtney's library card to her.

Courtney smiled and put the book in her back pack. "Thanks" she said.

Just as she started to walk away Mrs. Norman asked, "Courtney, any luck with that application? I know you studied hard for it."

Courtney stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slightly smiling "No I haven't." she lied.

"Well I am sure you will soon, you'll make a great lawyer for this town." said Mrs. Norman smiling.

"Thanks, I have to go, there's some place I need to be." Courtney said, she started to walk away faster then before. Everyone expected so much out of her knowing she was trying to apply to Harvard. Before Courtney could go through the glass doors, a certain green Mohawk caught her eye. Courtney turned to the side seeing Duncan trying to hide his face behind a book acting like he was reading.

"Duncan? Are you stalking me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No Princess I am not. I'm reading a book as you can see." explained Duncan as he lifted his head from the book.

"Oh really? Do tell me what the name of this book that you are _so_ interested in." asked Courtney smirking reading the cover.

Duncan closed the book and read the cover out loud, "How to Stalk for Dummies…" Duncan looked at her then tossed the book aside. "So what are you doing today Princess?"

"None of your beeswax Neanderthal." Said Courtney crossing her arms and walked out of the library of course Duncan followed.

"Aw come on you can tell me." He said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Courtney thought for a minute then removed his arm from around her shoulders and looked at him. "Do you really want to know where I am going?"

Duncan shrugged and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. Courtney started to walk again with Duncan in tow. After a few complaints from Duncan, they arrived at Courtney's destination. They stood in front of a large white house, with green shutters and door frame. In front of the house were a small garden and a wrap around porch. Duncan looked around, eyes almost coming out of his head.

"Where are we Princess?" he asked.

Courtney looked at him and started to talk towards the house. She sighed and said, "This is my home, well my parent's home at least. I'm supposed to have lunch with them."

Duncan once again followed her to the front porch, even on the porch there were flower pots and two rocking chairs. Courtney rang the door bell, with in seconds a tall tan woman who had Courtney's hair and body figure answered the door.

"Courtney! You're here!" she said and hugged Courtney.

"Hello mother." smiled Courtney returning the hug. The hug didn't last long between them when her mother's eyes landed on Duncan.

"Who's your friend Courtney?" she said.

"Mother this is Duncan, he's ah, Gwen's friend from school." lied Courtney once again.

"Oh, nice to meet you Duncan, care to join us for lunch?" asked Courtney's mom.

"I ah like to but, I ah have ah-" said babbled Duncan, who felt out of place.

Courtney's mom did an 'it's no problem' hand gesture, "It's not a problem, we are going to have lunch out on the lanai. Courtney show Duncan the way, I'll get us something to drink" She said then disappeared into another room.

Duncan looked around the house while following Courtney, '_It's_ _like something out of a Home and Garden magazine'_ he thought to himself.

Duncan himself never read such a magazine but his mother did and he just happened to skimmed through it on day. His thoughts were interrupted when Courtney put her hands on his chest to stop him from walking. He looked down at her hands and then back at her smirking.

"Princess keep your hands to yourself, we are in _your_ parent's house. If you really want me that badly, we can go back to your apartment after lunch." said Duncan whose smirk turned into a grin even after when Courtney slapped him on the arm.

"Duncan my father is out on the lanai, Please behave yourself, no calling me princess, no nothing!" growled Courtney in a low whisper.

"Chill princess, I won't embarrass you…much"

"Duncan I'm serious! My father is nothing like my mother." She said placing her hands on her hips.

Duncan rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, whatever"

Courtney opened the door to the lanai, "Daddy!" she said putting on a smile and went up to a man who stood tall, he also had Courtney's skin color and her freckles.

"Hello Pumpkin, glad you are able to join us for lunch." He said, and just like her mother Courtney's father looked over as Duncan walked out into the lanai. Her father's eyes narrowed and asked, "Who is this young man Courtney?"

"Oh this is Duncan, Daddy." She said introducing Duncan to her father.

Courtney's father held out his hand for Duncan to shake it "Hello"

"Ah Hi" Duncan said returning the handshake; Courtney's father had a strong handshake.

Just as Duncan and Courtney's father were done shaking hands her mother came out asking, "Who wants lemonade?"

They all sat down around the wicker table, now Duncan really felt out of place but he didn't let it show. Instead he watched Courtney's lips, all he could think of was how they would taste, guess he'll just have to find out later.

"So Courtney, have you heard anything from Harvard yet?" asked her father.

"No" she paused then said "Not yet Daddy."

Courtney drank lemonade quickly; she didn't want to tell her parents just yet about the letter. Courtney looked up a saw that Duncan was staring at her; she raised an eyebrow at him. Duncan snapped out of his day dream and drank his lemonade as well.

A few hours went by and the lunch was finished and Courtney and Duncan headed out. Duncan didn't say much during the lunch only because when he was going to reply with a sarcastic remark or a comment only he would say, Courtney would kick him in the shin.

Duncan straighten out his leg, "I don't think I can walk now thanks to you Princess." he said hanging on her for support playfully. "You'll have to carry me."

"Duncan get off me! My dad has eyes like a hawk and it's more then likely he is watching us right now!" she said trying to push Duncan off her. It was true, Duncan had looked back only to see Courtney's father in the window watching them walk down the driveway.

"Creepy…" mumbled Duncan.

Once they were out of sight from her parents house Duncan decided to be playful again by placing an arm around her waist and said suggestively, "So Princess how about you finally give me the grand tour. Let's start with your room."

"No! Get off of me you Neanderthal" she replied wiggling out of his grip. "I have other errands to run before I head home, in which you will not follow me."

"Like what kind of errands?" he asked.

"Food shopping, and ah" Courtney tried to think of other excuses so that she didn't have him following her all day.

'_Think of something boring. Something that he won't like'_

"And ah" she said looking up to his eyes. "Ok that's all I have to do."

'_Damn'_ she thought once again.

"Food shopping sounds _so_ hard" he replied sarcastically.

"Well if you are going to follow me around you might as well make yourself useful." said Courtney digging through her bag and handing Duncan a couple of tote bags and smirked. "You can carry what I bring back."

"Aw do I have to?" whined Duncan, but all Courtney did was nod and walked ahead of him.

--

On the other side of town Trent was sitting on the front porch playing his guitar. He was interrupted when someone cast a shadow over him. Trent looked up from his guitar to see Gwen standing on the steps of the porch with her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Trent gave her a friendly smile and said, "Just trying to write a new song. Do you have work today?"

Gwen shook her head and replied "Nope, today is my day off. Besides tonight is Wing King Night. It's an eating contest to see who can eat the most wings. I'll never work Wing King Night ever again, long story short I had to clean up the puke for those who couldn't finish."

Trent nodded and just remembered he still had her sketch book. "Oh here I almost forgot you left this out this morning." He pulled it out from behind him and handed it over to her.

Gwen thanked him and sat down on the porch railing, "Did you look to see what was inside?" she asked.

Trent looked down back at his guitar and said "No I thought it was something personal."

Gwen chucked, "I wouldn't have minded if you looked in it." She listened to Trent play and then said "You're really good."

"Thanks, I've been playing since I was little." He smiled at Gwen who was opening up the sketchbook and started to draw something. Trent raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just keep playing and don't worry about what I am doing" she smiled back and continued to sketch.

"So are you going to an art school around here?" asked Trent.

"No, I'm just taking some classes at the community college in the next town over. I like to one day study art history." She said looking up from her sketchbook. "What about you? Are you in school?"

"No I decided to follow my dream in becoming a musician after high school. My parent's weren't too happy about it, but I made my dream come true." explained Trent.

"So are you in a band?" asked Gwen, Trent wanted to lie saying he wasn't but for some reason he couldn't to her.

"Yeah, Duncan, Geoff and I are in a band called the 'Party Animals' and that guy who you saw us with yesterday, who was in a rush to get out of here was our manager."

"That's where I've seen you before!" blurted out Gwen, who covered her mouth then laughed nervously and apologized. "Sorry, I've heard some of your songs on the radio when I am in my studio classes. You guys are really good."

Trent laughed, "Its alright, I didn't think most people around here would of heard us."

"Well maybe not here but on campus they have." said Gwen going back to what she was sketching but not before smiling. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Good cause we all said we weren't going to tell anyone. So what are you drawing?" asked Trent who was trying to see what Gwen was sketching.

"Ah it's nothing" Gwen said, holding her sketch book to herself, now feeling slightly embarrassed.

Trent started to tickle Gwen. "Let me see."

"No!" laughed Gwen but she finally gave in and said, "Ok fine." Gwen handed her sketchbook over to Trent. Trent looked down at the drawing in the sketchbook to see that it was a sketch of him looking down at his guitar.

"Very cool" smiled Trent which cause Gwen to blush. The two looked into each others eyes and started to close them leaning in for a kiss.

Suddenly a voice came out of the Pine Green restaurant. "Whoo Hoo!!! I'm the Wing King of the World still!!!" yelled an overweight young man with boyish face and dirty blonde hair. "Gwen I won again!!"

"That's great Owen." She yelled back, and looked at Trent again blushing.

Trent smiled and leaned in again so their foreheads were touching "Dare to try again?" he whispered and not a moment to soon Gwen kissed Trent on the lips on the front porch of the Pine Green Inn.

--

Night came, Courtney headed back to the apartment with Duncan right behind her carrying groceries. They both headed up the wooden stairs along the side of the restaurant that DJ and his family owned. Not much was said between the two as they reached the top.

"You know this isn't how I wanted to spend our first date." said Duncan, who was smirking watching Courtney fiddling with her keys to unlock the door.

"This wasn't a date Duncan. There will never be a date" replied Courtney, not looking at him, as she finally found the house key she unlocked the door. "Set the bags on the counter please."

Duncan mumbled to himself and headed to the tiny kitchen area. There where two yellow post-its on the counter, both addressed to Courtney. Out of curiosity Duncan read them and grinned then yelled, "Looks like your friends are going out with my friends for the night."

Courtney emerged from another room, "What?! That can't be!"

"Oh it can be Princess, now we have the whole apartment to ourselves." Said Duncan who grin grew bigger, but Courtney glared at him. After seeing that glare Duncan backed off and took notice what room she waked out of. He headed towards the room and opened the door. "Yep this room screams Princess." He ran inside and plopped down onto her bed.

"Get out of my room and get off my bed!" she said placing her hands on her hips, but all Duncan did was sit up. He noticed Courtney had placed the book she had gotten earlier onto her bed.

"So what you want to be a lawyer or something?" asked Duncan who now looked up to find a very ticked but hot Courtney looking at him.

"What's it to you." She replied picking up the book up from her bed and to her desk.

"I don't know, you sure do read a lot" said Duncan leaning back, placing his hands behind his head and looked to the left side at the pile of books on Courtney's night stand. Courtney walked into his view placing her hands on her hips.

"Get off of my bed you Neanderthal and out of my room!!" she said once again.

Duncan grinned pulling her by the wrist, "Why don't you join me." He replied. Courtney fell right on top of him, her eyes widen. Duncan whole body shook with laughter, he got her good.

"OUT!" she yelled pulling away from him and pointed at her door. Duncan finally got up and walked out to the hallway. He noticed something in the corner of his eye; it was a midnight blue guitar.

"Cool whose guitar?" he asked picking it up strumming it once.

"Its Gwen's, she plays it sometimes. Now get your paws off of it." replied Courtney crossing her arms.

Duncan started to play a few notes. Then he started to play one of his songs he had done for the band for fun.

"You play?" asked Courtney whose face softened a bit with amazement.

"I know more than just playing sweetheart." He said winking, Courtney just rolled her eyes. Duncan thought for a minute and began a different song and started to sing.

'_Who know Duncan could sing so well. I never noticed how blue his eyes-Stop this Courtney!' _she thought. Courtney was staring at him but soon after stopped herself as she finished her thought. After a few minutes past Duncan finished singing and placed the guitar back in place.

"Wow Duncan, I have to admit that was amazing."

Duncan grinned, "Thanks Princess, I dedicated it to you, from here" he said placing his hand on the right side of his chest. Courtney laughed a little and corrected him.

"Your heart is right here." She said, moving his hand over his heart. **(A/N: Cookies for you if you can figure what show this line comes from!)**

Courtney removed her hand as soon as she placed his over his heart and looked away from Duncan and started to blush a little. Her thoughts were interrupted by Duncan saying "Awesome section of DVDs."

"Ah thanks, they are a collection of mine, Gwen's, and Bridgette's DVDs combined together." She explained looking at her watch.

"Cool you have Blood Bath 3: Summer Terror! I have been dying to see this. We have to watch it!" smiled Duncan reading the DVDs on the shelves.

"Don't put it in, you're not staying here."

"Awe come on Princess, you and I both know that you have nothing to do tonight. Well we could make out." Duncan received a pillow thrown at his head but he continued grinning, "Watch one movie with me"

"I'm not watching that!" protested Courtney turning her back to him and putting her nose in the air. Truth is Courtney didn't like watching scary movies, she thought they were mindless excuse for entertainment and anyone who watched them would eventually have their mind turned to mush.

"Are you scared?" he whispered right by her ear. Courtney shivered feeling him so close to her.

"I am not scared!" she said.

An idea came to Duncan and smirked at it. "Ok then, if you're not scared then I guess you are just going to have to prove me wrong."

"Fine then I will. I'll watch your mindless gore and show you that Courtney A. Johnson is not scared of some crappy movie." She replied sitting down on the couch. Duncan placed the DVD in the DVD player and took a seat next to Courtney.

"Tell you what, if you're scared you can always cling on to me."

"Hell will freeze over before I do that."

About 30 minutes into the film, there was already blood shed.

'_It's just a movie Court, just a stupid mindless-Oh my god! He just took a chainsaw to that woman and split her in half. Ok get a hold of yourself, you have to show Duncan that he is wrong.'_

During the movie Duncan would try to place his arm around her but she would remove it or move away from him. A loud bang came from the movie, Courtney yelp and jumped hugging the first thing she could think of, that first thing was Duncan. Duncan chuckled, Courtney realized what she was doing and pushed him away or at least that what she was trying to do. When she did jump Duncan had placed arm around her waist trapping her, so that she have to be close to him. After many attempts to push him away Courtney gave up.

'_I hate horror films and why does he have to place his arm around me?'_ Courtney felt herself starting to blush and tried her best to hide it. _'Though this does feel nice.'_

The movie ended a few hours later, Courtney had fallen asleep before it ended with her head on Duncan's shoulder. Duncan, himself, was asleep with his head on Courtney's head. Not to soon after that Gwen and Bridgette came in and saw the sleepy pair on the couch. Gwen shook Duncan on the shoulder.

"Huh what?!" woke Duncan as he was trying to get his bearings back from falling asleep.

"Did you two have fun?" said Gwen grinning, thinking of Courtney's reaction if she was to wake up right now to see her and Duncan cuddling on the couch.

"What time is it?" yawned Duncan.

Gwen looked at her watch and said "2 a.m. I'm surprised she fell asleep, usually she up at all hours of the night reading. Well night Bridge and Duncan." She yawned and walked to her room closing the door.

Bridgette was in the kitchen grabbing a water bottle giggling "Could you take Courtney to her room? Thanks" she said, running into her room as well.

'_I wouldn't mind sleeping like this but I rather not have my balls chopped off.'_ thought Duncan to himself.

Duncan picked Courtney up bridal style and walked to her room. There the placed her on the bed. "Sleep tight Princess." whispered Duncan.

'_Great I'm starting to sound like a whimp.'_ His eyes widen when he realized he was leaning down only centimeters away from kissing the sleeping Courtney, '_It is tempting….'_

* * *

Hahah I'll leave it there. Wow can you say longest chapter ever?! Not including A/Ns, title and disclaimer the whole story is over 3,500 words. Well I really enjoyed writing this, I'm not that good with writing fluffy scenes I think, but I thought I did a great job.

As for that line with Duncan placing his hand over his heart here is hint: It's a TV show, takes place at a high school and it has singing. No its not Total Drama the Musical .

AHHHH is all I have to say about epi 24 but as I said before I don't think it's over just yet.


End file.
